


A little off the top

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Day 25: Hair pullingLink gives Rhett a haircut.One more week, guys! We’re almost done with this kinky journey!





	A little off the top

“Just let me cut it!” Link ran his fingers through Rhett’s curls.

“No!” Rhett slapped and shoved the roving hands away and attempted to continue his homework. Link immediately brought his hands back and tugged on the blonde strands. 

“You’re gonna buzz it for the summer anyway, what’s the harm in letting me cut it?” 

“You’re gonna mess it up! We’re taking team photos next week and I have a date tomorrow!”

“Then buzz it off! Let me try, I’m good!”

“Link, I really don’t-”

“Please, Rhett,” Link pouted. 

_ Oh god, not the pouty lip.  _

That pouty lip had convinced Rhett to go along with countless plans that he had previously been so adamant against. Link knew that Rhett couldn’t resist the sad puppy dog look. Rhett rolled his eyes and stood from his desk. Link clapped his hands and grabbed Rhett’s shoulders. 

“Come on! Let’s do it right now!” He led him to the bathroom. 

Rhett stood with a towel around his neck mumbling about “this is stupid” and “can’t believe I’m letting you do this” but Link didn’t notice as he flittered around getting his makeshift station ready. He pulled the office chair into the small bathroom, leaned it against the lower cabinets, and beckoned Rhett to take a seat. 

“Lean your head back into the sink. I’ll get your hair wet and then you can lift your head up so I can scrub it.”

Rhett was skeptical, “That’s gonna hurt my neck, man.”

“It’s only for a couple seconds while I get it wet. I’ll be quick. Promise.” Link looked so excited. Rhett grumbled and laid his head into the sink. Link ladled the hot water over Rhett’s scalp and pumped a bit of shampoo into his hands. “Ok, sit up.” Rhett’s wet head dripped a little down his neck when Link began to scrub. 

Immediately Rhett’s body had a reaction to the touch. The tension in his face was instantly gone, his shoulders dropped, and his tongue released from the roof of his mouth. Link knew what to do with his fingers... The soft scrubbing nearly put him to sleep, the sweet smell of shampoo filling the room. He always loved this part of a haircut. But after a few moments, Link started to scrub a little more vigorously, his nails scratching Rhett’s sensitive scalp. 

And now Rhett was having a different reaction. As Link’s shampooing became more intense, his body started to flush and get hot. Having his hair played with was such a sweet spot for the taller man, but no one had ever made him feel this turned on by just touching his hair. Before Rhett realized it, he released a moan. Link’s hands stalled. 

_ Shit _ . 

Rhett was embarrassed and ashamed and 99% sure that his weird sex noise had just lost him his best friend. He was scared to open his eyes; he didn’t want to see Link leave the room in disgust. But to his surprise, instead of running, Link leaned into the activity, full-heartedly dragging his blunt nails across Rhett’s scalp. Rhett moaned loudly again and tried to stifle it, opening his eyes to plead with his friend.

“Link…” Rhett warned. 

Link shushed him, his voice gentle, “S’ok bo. Let go. Lemme make you feel good. It’s ok.” Rhett felt so safe with Link around, his voice could convince him of anything. So Rhett listened, and tried to let go. Link continued his deliberate scraping, and adding in a few tugs after every swipe. Rhett was squirming in his chair, trying to adjust his position to hide his clear erection. Which just drew more attention to it. 

Link observed it and asked softly, “Are you... are you hard right now?” 

“Yeah…” Rhett’s voice was strained. He refused to open his eyes. 

“That’s ok,” he said. As if it were that simple. Link’s voice was soothing and contained not one ounce of judgement. Rhett sighed and removed the hands covering his crotch and just decided to relax and let Link massage and scratch his scalp. Boner be damned. The strong hands massaged his head for a few more minutes before the brunette finally spoke up. 

“I’m gonna rinse you off now…lean back.” He gingerly poured hot water over Rhett’s scalp until all of the shampoo and conditioner was washed out. He toweled off Rhett’s hair and began to comb it back and away from his face. Rhett’s green eyes gazed longingly at the temporary hair dresser, now unashamed of the state he was in. 

Link ran his fingers through Rhett’s hair and began to cut. Link truly loved cutting hair so it was easy to get lost in the map that was Rhett’s hair. He knew the intricacies of Rhett’s mop better than most. A cowlick here, the hair that hid a scar over here… He finished after a few minutes, the tall man not having too much hair to cut in the first place. Link checked and rechecked the length before finally putting the scissors down. 

He brought his face level to Rhett’s and his eyes darted all around his handiwork. He checked the edges, the top, and the side length- looking anywhere but Rhett’s eyes, trying to avoid drowning in the grey green orbs that were currently staring back at him. Rhett suddenly leaned his forehead forward so that theirs were touching before wrapping his hand around the back of Link’s neck. Link couldn’t help but relax into the gesture. Both men taking in the comfort of the other. 

“Gonna blow you... dry! Gonna blow  _ dry _ you! With the...” Link scurried for the hair dryer and turned it on quickly. He gave Rhett’s hair a few passes with the dryer, but left it slightly damp. He wanted the natural curl to remain. He warmed the pomade in his hands and distributed the product. The moans returned as Link’s hands pulled at the fresh blonde cut. Link probably used a little more product than necessary, but he didn’t know if he would ever get Rhett into this state again and he wanted to remember it. He stepped back and turned Rhett away from the mirror as he squatted to Rhett’s eye level and admired his work. 

“Looks good,” Link managed to say. Wordlessly, Rhett’s head travelled forward, his eyes glued to Link’s lips, and their lips made quick chaste contact. Link pulled away and left about an inch of space between their lips before diving in with gusto. He stood so he could straddle the office chair as they furiously made out. Link was pulling and tugging at Rhett’s freshly styled hair and Rhett allowed his hands to journey over Link’s body. Had he always been so toned? 

Link’s shaking hand made its way to the culprit of the moment; Rhett’s erection. But upon the skin to skin contact, Rhett saw stars, and purposely yanked himself back from the precipice of ecstasy.

“Wait,” he protested. Link removed his hand and looked into Rhett’s eyes. Both men were panting, and Link looked to Rhett for the green light to begin again. “We… this isn’t right.” Link’s face fell as he stood. 

_ Well if that wasn’t a punch in the gut.  _

Link gathered up the scissors and towel and left the room without a word.  _ This isn't right.  _ The words played again and again in his head, drowning out the calls of his best friend, begging him to ‘come back’. Link shoved the scissors in a drawer and chastisized himself for being so stupid.  _ Of course he doesn’t want you like that. _

“Link! Listen!” Rhett busted into their bedroom, hair wild and shirt still wet.

Link didn’t look at him, his words robotic, “It’s fine, Rhett. It’s ok. I underst-”

“Stop saying it’s ok! It’s not ok! None of this is ok! You’re mad at me and it’s not...I’m not supposed to feel this way, dammit!” 

Link looked up and searched Rhett’s eyes, “What way?”

“Like… I have feelings for you!” Rhett looked genuinely distraught. “I… I feel… I love you, bo. So much. But now... it’s more than that. I  _ want _ you. In  _ that _ way. And fuck, it wasn’t supposed to be this way, what if… what if…. I can’t lose you, Link.” Rhett was hysterical. Link wasn’t sure it was the right idea, but he surged forward and brought Rhett into a crushing hug. Rhett returned it without question and cried in the arms of his friend. “Link, I don’t know what to do…” 

“Don’t worry about that right now, just breathe ok?” Link could feel the taller man get heavier and heavier in his arms so he guided them to sit on the bottom bunk. Rhett made the move to lie down and he pulled Link down with him, entangling their limbs and continuing to cry softly into Link’s soft tee. About a half hour later, Rhett had stopped his crying and lay in the arms of everything he ever wanted. 

“Link?” he sniffed.

“I’m here.” Link’s low rumble was comforting, as it always was. Link rubbed his back and gave it a few light scratches, attempting to ground the taller man.

Rhett smiled and spoke soft, “Thanks for the haircut.” Link let loose a little chuckle. 

“Thanks for trusting me.” The statement held a deeper meaning. The trust went beyond the haircut and both men knew it. Rhett buried his face into Link’s neck and inhaled the scent of his best friend. 

“Are we ok?” Rhett asked, unable to keep the doubt from his voice. Link hugged Rhett back tightly, resisting the urge to kiss him breathless. 

He confirmed, “We’re ok. We’re always ok, bo.” 

“Yeah.” Rhett nuzzled Link’s neck before asking, “Link?” 

“Yeah?”

Rhett shifted uncomfortably, “I think you got pomade on my dick.”

“What??” Link busted out laughing, the boys’ laughter filling the room with the joyful outburst. “Shit, I’m sorry man. Go wash it off in the shower!” The laughter petered out with a few last chuckles. 

“Wanna help me?” 

Link froze, “Wha…?” 

“I asked... if you wanted to shower with me?” 

“I… you sure, Rhett?” 

“I’m sure.” Rhett’s thumb traced Link’s lower lip.

Link let his eyes drift close and as answered with a breathy, “Yeah, ok.” 

“And I uh… I think I’m gonna cancel my date tomorrow.” Link opened his eyes and gave into the overwhelming urge to kiss the gentle giant. He gave a quick, but open mouthed kiss to Rhett’s temple. “Kiss me? On the lips?” Rhett requested. Link obliged, quickly, without question, and with his whole heart. The same way he would respond to every other request for kisses from his future husband until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come befriend a fellow Rhink-shipper on Tumblr!
> 
> @criminalmind1927


End file.
